1. Field
Embodiments relate to an epoxy resin composition for encapsulating a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Epoxy resins have excellent heat resistance, moisture resistance, electrical characteristics, and adhesion properties, and therefore they have been used for various applications including paints, adhesives, and electrically insulating materials. As methods of encapsulating electronic circuit parts such as semiconductor devices, there have been proposed a hermetic encapsulating method using metals or ceramics, and a resin encapsulating method using phenolic resins, silicone resins, epoxy resins, or the like. The resin encapsulating method using an epoxy resin has been known to be very suitable in view of the balance of economy, productivity, and physical properties.
With recent trends toward reductions in size and weight, and increases in functionalities of electronic devices, there is a remarkably rapid progress in high integration of semiconductors every year. Further, automatic high-density package mounting has recently been promoted in the step of mounting parts to a semiconductor mounting board, and a “surface mounting” in which a semiconductor package is directly soldered to the surface of the board has been frequently employed in place of the conventional “insertion mounting” in which lead pins are inserted into holes of a board. Packages are correspondingly in a transition from conventional dual inline package (DIP) to thin-type flat plastic package (FPP) suitable for high-density surface mounting. Further, the packages are developed to meet the demands of large sizes and high pin counts, as an occupying area of semiconductor chips in the package is increased due to improved microprocessing technology, i.e., improved integration of semiconductors.
In order to keep pace with the requirement of high pin counts for high integration of the semiconductor device, there has been active research on an area-mounting type semiconductor device where a package-mounting side of a board is largely resin-encapsulated, representatively Ball Grid Array (BGA) and Chip Size Package (CSP) semiconductor package structures (for example, SOP or QFP type package). This structure is configured by mounting adhesive layers and semiconductor devices on a resin board (hard printed circuit board or film printed circuit board), followed by resin encapsulation, generally resulting in an asymmetric one-sided encapsulation structure of the semiconductor device.